Lullaby
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: The night laid quiet and uncaring, as usual, and Dynamis waited for the wind, as usual. Everything seemed normal, normal and lonely, that is, as Dynamis crossed his fingers for the wind to pick up, for it to shatter this silence. He wished harder and harder, but still, it remained quiet... until this mother came to mind.
1. Lullaby

**Okay, you're all probably wondering why I haven't been posting any fanfiction lately. You see, I went on a two-week vacation, and summer actually is really bad for my productivity in writing, but since I went back to school, the ideas in my brain started to flow again, and I found that the school year is surprisingly good for my writing because it increases motivation for me to do something, such as write.**

 **Now, after that mini-rant out of the way, I'm putting together something to help get the ideas in my head bouncing around again, and "Burn Me to the Ground" is making progress, it's just that the chapter I'm working on** **is over 4,000 words long so far, and I'm not even finished! I might need to split it into two parts, put in some more detail, and editing is taking a really long time. You're likely to also be wondering why I haven't been updating my humor stories lately. Well, like I said earlier, school starting again will stimulate my imagination and motivation, so I'll probably start working on them again further into the school year.**

 **Onto the story, now! It's an idea that recently came across my head, and I'd like to write it out before it stops bouncing around in my brain, which happens to most of my ideas... Also, I feel that my writing is a bit rusty, so tell me if it is.**

 **Just to let you know, this takes place before Ginga and his friends find Dynamis, but after the first episode of Metal Fury.**

* * *

The stars shone down on him, and their silver light bathed the temple in a shiny grey, lighting up the indigo and violet sky. The stars also provided the only light on this night with a new moon. In the low light, he could only see dark outlines of the temple walls and structures, yet he could feel the stone pinch his skin and the engravings on the rock beneath is fingers, as the carvings provided a comforting sense of familiarity.

The night laid silent, except for the wind that whispered above and occasionally washed through the temple, but through the stillness, the boy about sixteen years of age sat there, on a throne, and he looked like he was waiting for something. He perked up whenever he could hear the wind's melody, but his face turned serious again when the wind stopped for a few seconds.

He felt cold with the wind and mist settling into the night, and his robe didn't do much to keep him warm. Still, he sat there, staring at the stars, for he inherited this temple. This kept him busy with him constantly having to stay up all night to gaze at the Will of the Heavens and keeping his head buried in star charts and books as he tried to search for meaning in the endless field of diamonds in the sky. They were beautiful, yes, and quite a spectacle to set your eyes upon, too, but he did this every night. Surely, if someone else did the same, they would wish they could break away from nighttime's display for once, right? He didn't feel very certain with that assumption, though.

His gloved hand scratched his chin, and he crossed one leg over the other, trying to get into a comfortable position. He looked around. He didn't notice the great stone structures or intricate designs etched on the walls or the grand stadium in front of him. He only saw one thing, or a lack there of, anyway, people. No friends, no company, and no chatter. He crossed his fingers for the wind to continue, because if the breeze stopped, he would hear nothing but silence.

It got lonely, obviously, but did the Will of the Heavens really intend for him to spend his entire life here, in a dusty temple? Did he only have purpose in watching the stars? Surely not, he had more to his life than that, right...? He didn't know. He leaned back in his throne and sighed some more. He closed his eyes to rest them for a few seconds. The wind stopped. He tapped his finger on the armrest of his seat to produce some sort of noise. The sound echoed through the temple faintly, but it did not do much.

"Really, is this all I have in store, to spend my entirety gazing at the stars?" he asked to himself.

"Of course not," he replied to his question in a higher tone than his usual voice. "There has to be more to life than just staring at the stars until your eyes bleed. Who knows, maybe your father was right about the Star Fragment."

"Perhaps you are right, but what if you are not? What if the Star Fragment does not come for another generation, then any descendants of mine will have to sit here, with the same fate, to look at the stars in search for a sign," Dynamis switched back to his normal voice. He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Well then, let's try not to let such negativity come to mind, now, Dynamis," he returned back to the higher voice he used to somehow represent the recipient of his words, since no one else would hear them.

"Easy for you to say, you are merely in my head," Dynamis scoffed. He then raised his voice again.

"Okay then, I'm gone, goodbye! Please work on your manners, you are quite rude!" With that, stale air hushed itself.

"Oh why I cannot have a conversation with even myself, I really have no clue," Dynamis grumbled. He ran out of things to say, too. Dynamis tilted his head up wishing for something, anything, rain, snow, the Star Fragment, anything. Nothing noticeable happened. Now what? He didn't have anything to do. Should he just sit around all night bored out of his mind? Eyes the color of the twilight he saw every evening scanned nighttime for anything interesting. Still, nothing.

"Oh goodness, this is maddening!" Dynamis wailed into the still atmosphere. "Voice, can you offer any assistance with this situation?" Dynamis asked Voice, known as the higher version of his voice he talked to earlier.

"Why should I help you? I've already been shooed away before," Voice huffed, sounding rather cross.

"Listen, I just lashed out some of my resentment on you, I apologize, so please, can you aid me tonight, when there is nothing else to do?" Dynamis pleaded.

"Okay, but after that, I'm going back into your head, do you understand?" Voice answered.

"Understood," Dynamis nodded his head.

"How about a lullaby, then, your mother had plenty of those," Voice suggested.

"How do you know of this?" Dynamis lifted an eyebrow, slightly suspicious to find Voice knowing this.

"I am you, remember?" Voice, if he could, rolled his eyes. The image of Voice rolling his eyes popped into Dynamis' head. That at least gave him one more thing to ponder about to pass the time.

"Good suggestion, now you may rest," Dynamis nodded. Voice went silent. "I am starting to go crazy," Dynamis sighed, burying his right hand in his hair. He slouched down in his throne again, despite how that would displease his mother because she hated when he slouched, and his feet slid across the floor, away from the base of the throne.

His mother, Dynamis thought. He didn't remember her very well, just and bits and fragments, although, if he focused hard enough, he could feel the soft tufts of light brown hair she had, and he would always remember how she constantly told him not to slouch.

Dynamis stood up and began to pace, his mother's image still fuzzy in his head. The sound of his footsteps bounced off the high walls, and his robe dragged behind him. He folded his hands behind his back as he continued to pace.

"Now then, if Voice suggests a lullaby, which one shall I pick, then? You are correct, Voice, she did have many of them," Dynamis thought out loud. He did not intend for Voice to hear that, though, because it would spark another argument. Dynamis looked up into the sky, again, and he exhaled a deep, heavy breath. The view looked amazing, yes, but it seemed empty somehow, despite all the stars that twinkled brightly. They were like Zeus' jewelry, only they told the future. "Look at me, talking to myself like this. I have become a bumbling fool, I tell you. I doubt my own mother will even look at me now," Dynamis strolled around the stadium thinking. "Dynamis, so what song will you pick?"

"Uh, who am I to sing right now? I will appear even crazier to my ancestors! I cannot believe Zeus's right hand man has this person as a descendant!" Dynamis screamed into the still air. "Now what?! Will Voice tell me to stop screaming now?!" The temple walls amplified his voice, but the sound started to fade after a few seconds. "Is my destiny to slowly drive myself mad?! This is maddening, I tell you, maddening!"

His footsteps grew louder and faster. His speaking roared through the human-less space as it sounded more and more like gibberish, "When will the stars decide that I will have more to life than talking to myself in an old, dingy temple?! The stars, they speak, I say, and they want me to be all alone out here! They desire for me to go insane, to fall into Hades! What will I do?! Will someone stop Voice's nagging?! Be silent, I say, Voice!"

"But I wan't talking," Voice explained. "You are right, though, you really are going mad."

"I know that, now hush!" Dynamis put his pointer-finger over his lip to hush Voice. "That is better, now, back to the question, when will the Will of the Heavens let me leave? They have shown no signs of letting me go, just yet. There could be the possibility that... no one will ever remember me, and I will stay in this temple to rot when I pass. This is terrible!" Dynamis, at this point, gripped his hair with both of his hands, ready to rip his hair out.

"You've already had this conversation three nights prior," Voice dared to speak.

"This one is different, I can feel it! What shall I do?!" Dynamis fell to his knees, kneeling by the stadium in front of his throne.

"What I said, a lullaby, remember?" Voice spat out.

"Yes, yes, maybe that will calm me, I just do not know which one to pick," Dynamis relaxed his shoulders and looked to the ground. "What have I become? I have to stop this!"

"That is what you say every night," Voice responded.

"No, no, you do not understand, this night, I hope this will be the end of these types of conversations," Dynamis got up, struggling to stand. He didn't know why he felt so dizzy all of a sudden. His head started to spin as his vision blurred. An odd sensation of nostalgia crashed into him. He fell.

"Get up," Voice commanded.

"No, I do not wish to," Dynamis groaned on the floor and felt heavy, invisible chains in the air wrap around him. He curled himself into a ball, and he closed his eyes so that he could imagine what his life could've been if he hadn't inherited this stupid temple. "What to do, what should I do? This temple, I fear that I shall never be allowed to leave, and that the Will of the Heavens will bestow me the responsibility for my entire life, for it appears that is my existence."

"Please be more positive," Voice peeped up, a little voice in Dynamis' head this time. This time, Dynamis didn't have to talk to hear him.

"Oh this is wonderful, the own conversation partner I created wishes to turn me crazy, what an honor," Dynamis remarked, sarcastically, of course.

"Please, you need sleep, or else you might just loose too many apples to be an entire basket," Voice ordered.

"No, that won't be necessary, I do not require rest," Dynamis argued back, a bit in denial about the lack of sleep he had been getting lately. Still, he felt his eyes grow heavy and bags begin to form. His mother popped into his head again. She would likely yell at him to go to sleep. He remembered looking at himself in the mirror the other day, and he looked awful. His unruly hair shot up, down, and sideways in every possible direction, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his face wore the expression of a very badly done mask, one that crumbled away more and more by the second. Yes, his mother would definitely force him into bed now. Oh how he wished she was there to do the action.

"You cannot go on like this," Voice resonated inside Dynamis' head. "You have to take care of yourself."

"No one will care if I care about myself, nor will the Will of the Heavens," Dynamis laid down on his back. He put his hands under his head for support, but his back still ached a little. "Okay stars, what would you like to tell me, this time?" Dynamis teetered his eyes around, and he began seeing little messages that stars left him. Traces of white and red littered the sky, and the stars occasionally flared up when they wanted to tell him something urgent.

"Yes, yes, I know stars, you have the same message for me: Guarding this temple is an honor, I know, I know, but please, are you okay if I leave?" Dynamis pondered out loud. A red star flashed in the sky, indicating a no. "Okay, no then, when will you be okay?" A blue star faded then reappeared in the sky. "What do you mean by 'soon,' star?" A bright yellow star steadily started to twinkle brighter. "When the Star Fragment comes? That is what you mean by 'soon?' That could be years!" The stars stopped flashing, becoming cold, distant balls of dull light.

"And they're angry with me, again," Dynamis closed his eyes. Several stars decided to flicker out just to show their annoyance. The stars were vexed at him every single night. Maybe that's why they never wanted him to leave, as punishment for showing such disrespect. "Okay, okay, your supernatural powers or whatever have made it clear that you are not pleased. Yes, I know that I am annoying."

Dynamis squinted a little to see what else that tiny, angry star in the distance wanted to say, and the star twinkled out, "You are annoying, you are good at describing yourself, are you not?" Dynamis rolled his eyes, and he pushed himself back up. He finally mustered the will to sit back on the throne and continue gazing at the stars like a good guardian.

At last, the wind started up again, and with it, the voice of his mother followed. "I want to tell you how much I miss you, and I apologize for slouching," Dynamis let the wind carry away his words, like a river letting a boat drift away. He had waited weeks for this particular wind to come, one that reminded him of his mother. The wind grew louder. Slashes of wind swiped past the lavender bangs in front of his face, and he could hear his mother's beautiful whisper against his ears ever so faintly.

It was peaceful, and exactly what he waited for all night. "Fine, I'll sing," Dynamis answered the wind's calls.

He opened his mouth, and a melody poured out. He started off very quiet and slow, but his volume and speed gradually grew as he continued on.

 _Hush my little child,_

 _For I am here,_

 _Here to wipe away your tears,_

 _Because I love you,_

 _And I will always do,_

 _As long as you love me, too,_

 _Oh, I will always be by your side,_

 _And even if you can't smile,_

 _I will for you!_

 _Because I love you, I love you!_

 _And I hope you love me, too!_

 _I would do anything for you,_

 _As long as you remember me,_

 _Remember that we are family,_

 _Remember that I will always care for you,_

 _Share with you,_

 _Do anything, for you!_

 _Because... you're my child, and I wouldn't want to lose that,_

 _But even when I'm gone,_

 _Please promise me that you'll go on,_

 _I'm always inside you,_

 _Ready to guide you,_

 _As your mother,_

 _As someone you love,_

 _And don't ever... forget that!_

"Well that was embarrassing," Dynamis swore that he saw Voice's face turn red.

"It is my mouth," Dynamis retorted.

"True, true," Voice agreed. "Although, that ending could use a little work-"

"Voice!" Dynamis burrowed his eyebrows into a scowl for just a second.

"Okay, okay," Voice sighed. The wind stopped, and the temple turned mute once more, but this time, a warm, inviting air of no noise entered, kicking the cold type of silent out. Dynamis let his heart flutter a few feet in the air, and at last, he felt contempt, because that wind finally came after weeks, and with it, his mother's words.

Now he could at last stop bugging Voice.

He didn't know how he identified _his_ mother's voice in that particular breeze, or why he even imagined his mother's lullabies in it, if he imagined it at all. He thought he would never know, but he could dream, and he sit here, in the temple, and at least listen to his mother's sweet song that sounded like milk and honey. The quiet now comforted him, after he managed to find his mother in the endless sea of wind. Dynamis closed his eyes. His mother wouldn't want him to stay up any later, and even though he couldn't remember her completely, he could at least remember her peaceful melody. Always. Because he promised to remember her and her songs. He had already promised in the lullabies he sang.

All of a sudden, a brilliant flicker of blue light streaked through the sky. It shone so brightly that it looked like a star had fallen, and the trail behind it smoldered the air around it. Dynamis could feel an intense heat build in the temple, and he gasped. The stars had set him free at last! He had his mouth gaped open for so long, that he nearly forgot his father told him years before to divide the Star Fragment to prevent evil from obtaining it in one piece. The stars messaged him to stay until the chosen one came, someone named Ginga.

"Ginga, you say?" Dynamis pondered over that name. "Interesting, I do not believe I have ever met someone named that before." But, despite that quote, the name Ginga sounded almost as if he heard it before, and unknowingly to him, this Ginga would forge a friendship with him that would last a lifetime.

* * *

 **Okay, well, I hope my writing is still at least readable. Is it? I hope so... Please tell me what you think in the reviews, and please give me your honest opinions and constructive criticism if you find anything wrong with the plot, details, etc. It really helps me improve my writing. One more thing, I'm not deciding to make this a one-shot just yet, so please comment in the reviews if I should continue. I believe that's all I really have to say, so I hope you have a nice say. Please read and review! It means a lot to me!**


	2. Failure

**Okay, I'm FINALLY here with an update. Thank-you school holiday! I have no school this Monday, so that gives me time to update. Sorry for the wait, this week has been crazy for me, and my teachers just love assigning me homework and projects! I've decided to continue on with the story after seeing your support, so thank-you for encouraging me to continue! If you are confused about this chapter, here's an explanation that might help (although you can skip most of this rant because it really is way too long, and I shouldn't be typing up a poorly constructed essay as an author's note). This is when Dynamis is under Hades Curse and after he met Ginga and his friends. Dynamis is now at the temple in Central America where he battled Ginga and Kyoya while under the curse, and it's just always bothered me that the show writers never dove very deep into Dynamis' experience with Hades Curse.**

 **Hades Curse has so many possibilities when it comes to story ideas, but the writers didn't use that chance to characterize Dynamis. Even though Dynamis doesn't have a lot of screen time and is a minor character, I still would've appreciated it if he got at least some characterization. We even know about Tithi's personality than Dynamis', and Tithi has even less screen time! But... maybe that's why Dynamis is such a popular character, because there are so many possibilities when it comes to his personality. He's kind of like a blank slate, and his character is much more flexible than say Ginga or Madoka's. There are so many more possibilities, and that's probably why I like writing about him so much, because I can put my own ideas into him.**

 **But let's face it, we don't really know that much about Dynamis. All we know is that he's a guardian of a temple in the middle of nowhere and is under a curse. Dynamis is the only legendary blader who doesn't really have a back story besides Rago. We don't know who he is as a person, and that's always bothered me because he seems to be such an interesting character. Dynamis could've been so much more as a character in the MFB series, but his personality doesn't go beyond the wise person that contains all the information needed to understand the plot of the show. We need to remember that Dynamis is only a teenager, so he can't be expected to sit around a temple all day and to be shut off from society and not complain.**

 **It's just that I'm passionate about Dynamis as a character, and I really wish that the writers could've done more with him. The question that's in my head is that how come the writers decided to skip upon so much potential for a character like Dynamis. Even after he recovers from the curse, he seems relatively unfazed, and if someone survives that level of electricity coursing through their body and having someone continuously take over their mind like that, said person should at least feel a little uneven on their feet. Yet, Dynamis just gets back up to follow Aguma. If another character went through that ordeal, they would probably be crying and running to their friends for help.**

 **Also, have you noticed that Dynamis is one of the only characters who doesn't have that much depth in their flashbacks? His flashbacks don't go beyond explaining history, and as much as I love history, I wish the writers could've taken the flashbacks and added some experiences he had in the past that build on his character. I'm sorry about this rant, I guess I just tend to take out a lot of my frustrations with the show in these author's notes and reviews, but now, since you're probably tired of hearing me blab on, let's begin this chapter!**

* * *

A burning sensation set his chest on fire, and he felt as if pins and needles pricked his skin. It hurt, yes, but what hurt more was that evil had taken over. Evil screamed in his ears and taunted his head. He felt terrible. He let his friends down, his father down, and he even let down the Will of the Heavens, all because of something he could not control. It ripped holes in his heart and bound his spirit. He spiraled deeper and deeper into darkness for what seemed like forever, and the more guilt he felt, the deeper he fell, and the deeper he fell, the deeper he would fall into the curse.

His bloodline was cursed, and he knew it. The curse struck down every guardian before him, and this time, it appeared, the curse would drag him down as well. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. His mouth just gave out a silent cry, and he thought he would choke to death. His surroundings were a deep pit. He had his eyes closed, but even if he opened them, he knew what he would see, darkness. Yells and hisses and the curse's voice rang around him. He couldn't tell where all the noises came from, but he certainly didn't want to find out. They all said one thing, and one thing only: Failure.

He failed. He failed at guarding the temple, he failed at fighting the curse, and he feared that sooner or later, he would fail the world. The world needed all the legendary bladers to defeat Nemesis, but it seemed that he wouldn't be able to make it to the fight. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt himself falling deeper. He knew he wouldn't make it. No one else did. Not his father, not his grandfather, and not his ancestor. They'd all been through this hole before, this hole deep within their hearts and souls. It was the hole of their greatest fears and their own inner demons. The hole meant of failure, just like what the shouts said.

Screaming for help would be pointless. No one would hear him. He would just continue to plummet forever. Down, down down, that was the only direction he would go in at this point, he thought. He was trapped, trapped in his own mind, and he thought he would spend eternity here. He would just be another wasted soul. Well, at least he didn't have any heirs that would suffer the same fate. At least he would be the curse's last victim, and that was good enough for him.

He had his eyes shut, but his mind forced flashbacks on him. The picture was crystal clear, and the memory of _that_ day popped into his mind. How on that day, the air smelled of death, how on that day, he knew something was wrong, and how on that day, he heard his father's screams as the curse tore his mind apart. That day was the worst day of his life. He his hero, his closest friend, and most importantly, his father, couldn't take the strain of the curse any longer. It ended just like that, and in a snap of a finger, his father fell, just like how he was falling right now.

He remembered all the tears and pain. It stung, like salt in a reopened wound. He remembered it all as if it happened yesterday. He remembered how the curse's influence on his father just started with the occasional shouting fit. Then, the shouting and arguing got more and more frequent, and the horrid sounds of his father's screams that echoed through the temple soon followed as the curse's grip on Dynamis' father tightened. It was a nightmare. Dynamis could see his father no longer. He just saw a monster, a monster who took the form of his father. The memory made his head spin as tears began forming again. Now it was his turn. It was his turn to scream. Dynamis opened his mouth and let out a deafening cry, and droplets of water slid down his cheeks.

Somehow, he let a horrible scream leave him, and somehow, when he finally shut closed his mouth, a voice called out, "Dynamis... please... I beg you, I beg for you to find yourself in this darkness..."

Dynamis opened his eyes. He still saw nothing but an endless pit, but he heard the warm, familiar voice. He hadn't heard the voice in nine years, but he would never forget it, just like how he would never forget the voice of his mother.

"FATHER!" Dynamis screeched into the oblivion. Something cut off his voice at that moment. He didn't know what did. Was it the curse? Was it his broken voice? Or perhaps, something else broke? He would have gasped if he hadn't come to such a sharp realization. He almost felt as if that particular thought at that particular moment punched him right in the face. _He_ was the one that broke. Not his voice, not everyone's trust in him, but he himself broke. He shattered, or was in the process of it anyway. An energy coursed through his body, and he felt the pieces of his cracking mind form back together.

Then, he cried out in pain. A shot of electricity jolted through his heart, and it lit up the dark hole for a few seconds. He only needed a few seconds, though, because when he came to his senses, he found himself in dark robes and battling Ginga. Ginga! What was he doing battling his fellow ally?! He had to warn him! He spoke few but powerful words before lightning whirled around him again. He could feel himself descend once more.

"GINGA!" his mind wailed, but he knew Ginga couldn't hear him anymore. Down he went, and the whispers and laughs returned, still telling him how much of a failure he was. "No... no...! This cannot be... it just... cannot..." Dynamis murmured. He closed his eyes just like before, and the pains in his chest grew.

The voices started to get louder and to say things other than just the word failure.

"There's no escape..."

"You are doomed...! Doomed to suffer forever!"

"Sleep... Sleep... Sleep now, Dynamis... just like your father!"

"No, stop! Stop this now!" Dynamis ordered. The cruel string of words continued. Shrieks of tortured and lost souls filled his ears, and Dynamis knew who they were. They were all the guardians before him. They were all trapped here, and soon, he would be too. Oh what a cruel world he lived in. The Will of the Heavens must have hated him, and Dynamis convinced himself so. His head felt like someone lit him on fire, his heart thumped so hard and fast that he could hear it, but the worst pain was the sight of the staring eyes of all the previous temple guardians. Their eyes seemed blank and broken, and Dynamis thought for sure his eyes would be added to the collection.

Some of his ancestors circled in panic while the rest floated around lost. Begs for help rang in the air as the spirits of fallen guardians swirled around him, and Dynamis could feel his soul join the tornado of tormented souls. He was gone. He had already gone under. The curse had won. Or so it seemed.

"Don't give up..." Dynamis snapped opened his eyes. He heard his father's voice again! He didn't have the energy to scream, though. He just tilted his head to the side and saw the flying spirit of his father. His father smiled and waved a wispy hand at him. "So we meet again..." he voice resonated strongly throughout the wide hole, but it was weak and shaky. Though, his father managed to continue, "My son, I am sorry... sorry to have burdened this curse on you..."

"You do not have to feel such sorrow..." a single tear slid down Dynamis' face, and his father used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Do not cry, I do not wish to see you in such pain," his father's voice lowered in volume. It sounded comforting and safe, so much like his childhood, and Dynamis looked with watery eyes at his childhood friend, in other words, his father.

"I do not wish to see you in so much pain, either," Dynamis sniffed. Droplets of water rimmed on the edge of his vision, and he leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around his father and buried his head into his chest. "I'm sorry... I failed..."

"No, you did not," Dynamis' father squeezed him tight.

"But I have. I've failed the world, all because of this... this curse," Dynamis' breath hitched in his throat for a few seconds.

"Do not say such things, if anyone has to be sorry, it's me... I'm sorry I didn't have as much time with you... I wish I did..." Dynamis' father sighed. "I wish I had more time..."

"W-what... what do you mean?" Dynamis asked. A million questions bounced around in Dynamis' head, all of them zooming around so fast he could barely keep track of them. He didn't have a chance to voice his questions, though, because Dynamis could feel his father's warm touch disappear. "Father...? Father?! FATHER!" Dynamis darted his eyes around, but he saw nothing. His father was gone. Dynamis no longer had the sense of security his father gave him. The currants of the whirlwind of souls must have swept him away.

"No!" Dynamis wailed. He received no response. Dynamis forced his frail soul to scramble around the pit to hopefully meet with his father again, but he could only fall with the others. Down he went once more. He knew there was no bottom. He would just continue to spiral into this... this deep, dark hole. Forever... Now that he thought about it, forever seemed like a long time. Everyone knew it was a long time, but when the thought came across his head, tiny fragments of his wandering spirit started to separate from his mind. Dynamis' mind started to cloud, and his thoughts started to get fuzzy. Dynamis sensed the parts of his soul that made him Dynamis drift off into the distance. His form started to fade, and it started to float towards the organized chaos of shattered souls.

Groans and moans from broken souls filled the air with an awful tune, and Dynamis cringed every time he heard the hopeless cries of guardians desperate to escape. Dynamis's eyes flutter closed despite his efforts in trying to keep them open, and the curse's power began tugging him towards the tornado of pale, pasty, and crippled souls. "Give up they say... And to give up is what I shall do... 'Tis my fate... It is the Will of the Heavens, I am sure of it..." Dynamis mumbled. The colors resonating from his own spirit began to fade, and he the colors of his heart faded as well. He felt empty, as if he was no longer Dynamis. He felt that he was only a small fragment of this mass of spirits.

The messages of failure grew louder within his head, and other words joined the mix. "I'm gone they say, and I am," Dynamis thought that would be the last words he ever said. There was no escape... no way to get out... this was his fate... and there was no turning back... His hearing started to mash together all the sounds of wailing and voices listing his failures and the shouts he could faintly hear from the outside world. The realm he fell into would occasionally let input from the world outside his mind enter, but it only took the form of ripples of sound that were impossible to comprehend.

Souls brushed by Dynamis every once in a while, and their cold, hazy touches brushed against him. His soul began to scatter, and he began to lose even more parts of himself. He was lost within himself, and his own minds was splitting him into smaller and smaller pieces. All the noises that now came out of Dynamis were soft moans and groans, just like the others, and at last, after hesitating, he closed his eyes. He could fight it no longer. "Gone!" the voices rang in his ears. The words repeated over and over and over again, as if it was the only thing he would now hear. "He's now gone!" screeched the voices.

"You are not yet gone!" Dynamis' eyes snapped open. Who had said that?! Dynamis looked up, and he saw his father spinning from above. "Quickly, you can still get out of here! You still have time! Save yourself, please! For me...!" his father called out only for the spiraling spirits of guardians to whisk him away, and Dynamis saw the blur of grey that was his father. It was all black and white or somewhere in between, and Dynamis looked at himself. He brought his hands up to his face and saw just an outline, a shell of who he used to be. He had turned grey, and this dull, grey color was all he was now.

He whispered to himself, "What have I become?" More tears threatened to fall.

Then, Dynamis noticed something in his hair. He saw the final touch of color he had was fading fast. He gasped. His father was right! He did have the slightest opening in getting out of the pit!

A lavender speck in his hair warred with his currently almost grey and white form, so he knew he ran on borrowed time. "Father?! Where are you?!" Dynamis fought to get his voice out, but he found that attempt to call out his father would be in vain. His father's voice began to drift further and further away as it lost once again to distance. That final moment with his father decided it. He was going to get out of here, and he had to if he liked it or not. If he wouldn't do it for himself, he would do it for his father.

Fighting arms and legs started to claw at the sorrowful space as Dynamis wished with all his might to keep that tiny bit of lavender he had on him. That minuscule of color was all he had left of himself, but even that spot of lavender hair wouldn't last much longer, at least if he stayed here.

It was as if he fought against the most powerful waterfall on earth, but he managed to slip past a few of his ancestors. A dot of light entered his vision. There was a way to exit this hole! Granted, it would be hard to get there, but at least he had some hope of getting out. The light from above strung through the darkness, and when the drop of light cascaded gently onto his forehead, the grey hue of his soul started to lessen. A spot of color reappeared on him, and when Dynamis climbed high enough for the light to reach his eyes, he knew that the slightest hint of twilight blue began to return.

At this point, he had clambered beyond the point of the spirits. He was still rather far down, but as more sprinkles of light hit him, more and more of the broken fragments of his soul started to piece back together.

All of a sudden, a voice hissed in his ear. "FAILURE!" The word could've blasted out his eardrums if he had control of his body, but no, he floated around the depths of his mind. The voice came from inside of him, but still, it hurt to hear the word. His form started tremble as he entered the field of hate words aimed at him. While falling, he took note of this particular part of the cavern the curse sent him plummeting down. This layer of the endless pit had voices that taunted him. Even if he continued to fall further and further away from this layer, he would still hear the voices, their eternal screams and insults there to haunt him forever unless he fled upwards.

Dynamis gritted his teeth and braced himself for the attack of screams, and as he rose closer to the surface, the string of hurtful words started to get harder to resist. They called him worthless, nothing, a waste, and so much more he just wanted to forget. The words ate away at any hope he latched on to, and he saw some color start to fade again. "No!" Dynamis' voice echoed down, and the fragment of sound he released bounced down to be lost forever in the non-ending pit. Dynamis shuttered when he looked down. He didn't want to lose more of himself. He had to find a way to gather his mind together, but how?

"You can do this," Dynamis shot a glare at wherever the voice came from and continued up, only to hear the crackle of lightning bleed into the screams. The familiar sensation of numbness coursed through him as the lightning dug through his chest.

Darkness tarnished the corners of his vision before blinding him for a few seconds, and when he reopened his eyes, he saw himself no longer battling Ginga but Kyoya, the guy who nearly destroyed his temple. Dynamis chuckled at the thought. He still carried a bit of annoyance with the whole temple incident thing, but that didn't matter now. He had to warn Ginga, who stood to the left of Kyoya. He wanted to shout out what was going on and why he would turn on Ginga like that, but he didn't have the time. He had to warn them.

After a sentence or two, Dynamis' control over his body started to slip, and flames of dark purple surrounded him. He fell once more.

He could only say one more thing, "Hurry Ginga! There is no time!" Ginga had to hurry in order to prevent Nemesis from rising, and so did Dynamis. Ginga's words barely reached his ears, which hurt from all the voices that howled at him from the inside, but the soft, faint calling of his name comforted him in the smallest way. At least there were people that cared about him... He had to tear away from the light again, and although he didn't want to, he couldn't take the pains hammering in his chest much longer. Electricity zipped around him, and he got a glimpse of his friends' faces one final time.

A cry for help clawed its way out of Dynamis' throat, and the pit engulfed him in its trap. He was gone again, and there was much worse to come. Hades Curse had plans to put Dynamis through much more suffering as images of the curse's evil smirk filled Dynamis' mind.

"My precious Dynamis, this is only the beginning of your suffering," the curse, who took the shape of Dynamis but with a pendent and robes the color of the Black Sun, traced its chilly finger across Dynamis' neck. The two met eyes, and Dynamis wanted to cower in terror from the curse's haunting stare. Dynamis gulped. He wasn't out of the woods yet.

* * *

 ***looks at the chapter above me* Okay, that was WAY too long. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Tell me what you think, and if you can, are there any suggestions you guys have for not making my chapters too long? I had to split this chapter up into two parts since the word count was making me a bit nervous, but hopefully I didn't bore you with a seemingly endless string of words...**

 **I hope it wasn't too confusing, and I hope the chapter wasn't too corny. Please give me your honest opinions, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Next chapter, Dynamis will have more conversation with the curse, and it'll be more of a one on one with Dynamis and the curse, if you were hoping to see Dynamis chat more with Hades Curse. Well, that about sums it all up for this chapter, so this is Gocty saying have a nice day! ~:D**


End file.
